She was sad, and she needed a drink
by thewhorecrux
Summary: 2x11 Elena's POV: what if she found Damon and Rose kissing? one shot


**Hey guys! this is just one my drabbles, pointless really. But I hope you read it. :D**

**Who watched 2x11? I mean seriously? I'm planning on burning the writer's house! PISSED ME OFF.**

**Imo, I'm depressed too. How could they do it to us?**

**BUT ENJOY! still depressed though ;_;**

* * *

She was sad.

She had to get away, she had to think straight. She heard them, she heard it all. Damon saying he thinks he likes her. It hurt her, somehow, deep within. It definitely made an impact, and it scared her. It scared her to death, she can hear them kissing, clothes being taken off, and it hurt her. She wondered why they didn't hear her, maybe because they were doing it on purpose. Just to prove something to her? No, maybe they were too pre-occupied, and that hurt her the most.

The only reason she went to the boarding house is to tell Damon about her day, the deal with Elijah, and to stop him from worrying about planning suicide attempts. Stefan decided to tell Bonnie and the others while her to go to Damon. When she said that she will go, she could feel, see and hear Stefan's hurt - or jealousy. But she had to reassure Damon, its the best she could do for him, for he saved her life so many times… For they both saved each other's lives so many times.

She thought that reassuring him isn't that important anymore, since he has somehow else to. It hurt her so much but she can't admit it, not now. Especially when she's the one sacrificing herself for everyone, of course sacrificing this - feeling or something - will be easy right? Sacrificing your life is more difficult than sacrificing these feelings, but she's not sure anymore. She felt numb, but she doesn't know why.

She walked, walked, and walked until she ran. to her car. She drove silently to The Grille to gather her thoughts, and to get something to drink. It drove her insane, those unknown feelings she's currently feeling.

She was able to drink at least 10 cups of beer, and she decided for more. She was going to grab another drink until someone sat beside her, and grabbed her arm - the arm that was grabbing for another drink. She glared like there was no tomorrow.

"What are you doing?" a stern voice asked her.

"Nothing…" she felt her voice waver, "absolutely nothing."

Which was true, she couldn't fight for her family for Christ's sake. She couldn't even understand her feelings anymore. All she can do is abso - fucking - lutely nothing. And it's killing her inside.

She heard the stern voice sigh; she doesn't know who it is. But she doesn't care anymore. She's not going to care.

"Elena lets get you home."

"No." She said, she doesn't want to go home. She doesn't want to do anything. "Could you please just leave me alone?" she pleaded.

"No, I'm not going to leave you here Elena."

"God, you're annoying as Stefan." she grumbled. Stefan. She forgot about Stefan.

She kissed him, because she missed him. Nothing else. It was just that, she didn't let it go farther, because she knew. She knew that she was fooling herself thinking that she's still in love with him. She wanted to protect him, but she can't love him.

"Well, I'm a Salvatore too."

That woke her up, like cold water. _ Damon._ He was there with her. He had always been there. How stupid could she be? He had been there always, whenever she needed him. Not Stefan. It was him that she needed.

Hopefully Klaus will come and get her already. Kill her, make her feel nothing.

"I hope he comes." she whispered.

And unfortunately, stupid vampire hearing ensues, and Damon heard her, "who?" he asks.

But she didn't answer; she just closed her eyes, and let the darkness take her. Away from all of the madness, and swirling feelings she has. She will deal with everything tomorrow. But right now, what's important is that Damon was beside her, with her, and will be with her. It's selfish, she knows. But she can't help to feel happy to know that, he was _with her_ by the end of the day.

* * *

**Yeah, that's it. Oh, and I'm making a sad story about Elena being killed and her last words? in a letter?**

**and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :3**

**:DDD**


End file.
